Insomniac
by MairiNathaira
Summary: YAOI!!!!!!!! Heero and Duo have insomniac....what a coincidence!! ^^
1. Default Chapter

Insomniac

**Insomniac  
Part 1  
By: Tara-Chan**

Disclaimer: Not mine! GW belongs to creators of Bandai and Sotsu Agency.

Note: Yaoi Alert! Guy Guy Relationship! Keep away if you not like! Bad Language also~ No Flames! My first GW fic and yaoi fic. 1x2 with a little 3x4. Also ignore the grammar mistakes! Also gomen if the Char are OOC~ Feedback and Comments and Critique is welcomed! 

Duo's thoughts  
Heero's thoughts

"…GOD DAMN MOTHER FUCKER!!!" Duo screamed that to himself. "I NEED SOME DAMN SLEEP FOR SHINIGAMI'S SAKE!!!!" 

Duo tossed and turned in his bed. "Good thing Heero isn't here tonight…" Duo muttered that to himself. "Why the HELL can't I SLEEP??!!" 

Flashbacking 2 weeks ago

"Ah…Mr. Maxwell, I believe you got some really bad case of Insomnia ne?" asked Doctor Kirakii. "I never seen your case before…how long has this last?" 

"Is 6 months shocking for you?" Duo asked with a fake smile.

"Interesting…" the doc muttered. "So you haven't gotten any sleep for the past six months?

"No…" Duo snapped, getting very annoyed. I believe you already asked me this! "I do get some sleep, but not much as I want. Some days I'll be lucky if I get more than two hours! And it is getting hell of annoying!" Duo particularly screamed the last part out.

"Interesting…are you having any troubles at home? School? Or anyplace else?" 

Other than the fact that I am the Shinigami, and the fact that my job is to get rid of OZ, no prob! Yeah Right! "I don't think so doc," Duo sighed. "Look doc, just give me some meds, and I'll probably be fine, and do not broadcast this at all!" 

"Yes, yes." The doc handed Duo a bottle of pill. 

"Any instructions I should be aware of before I go crazy with the pills?" Duo asked with his charming, witty smile. Yeah I'll get addicted to it in like 2 minutes.

"Take it every time you're about to sleep. Take 2 pills at a time. If that doesn't help for a month, come by again," said the doc.

A month?!! This thing gets its work done in a month? Man what happened to good ol' science?

"Alright, Thanks a lot Doc." Duo put on his baseball hat and got the hell out of there.

Geez…this thing better do its job, or otherwise, I'm going to pay a visit to hell.

End of Flashback…Back to Duo's/Heero's room.

*SIGH* Why the hell is this happening to me? Thank god I've been taking some meds that makes me all energetic and all, so the rest of the guys wouldn't know. However this is just getting damn annoying! I mean I've been putting on under eye makeup so it would cover my damn circles. If I wasn't a good actor, everybody would have know my little insomnia prob… 

Duo tossed and turn for the next 2 hours.

I'm going to murder that doc, the damn meds not helping one bit!

Suddenly Duo heard someone at the door…

Shit, it must be Heero! Gotta pretend I'm asleep.

Heero walked in to the room he shared with Duo. 

Hn…that baka is lucky. At least he got no insomnia. That stupid doctor has to get his brain redone. The meds he gave me 2 weeks ago isn't working at all. This insomnia of mine has been going on for 6 month. This is interfering with my missions.

Heero got into his own bed and pretended to go to sleep. Hope tonight is better.


	2. Part 2

Insomniac

**Insomniac**

**Part 2**

**By: Tara-Chan**

Disclaimer: Not mine! GW belongs to creators of Bandai and Sotsu Agency.

Note: Yaoi~ Bad languages and lot of grammar error ~_~;; Gomen. GW 1x2 coupling with some 3x4. Feedback and Comments are welcomed. ^_^ Enjoy!

Duo's Thoughts  
Heero's Thoughts

/Trowa's Thoughts/

//Quatre's Thoughts//

[Wufei's Thoughts]

"Ohayoo Quatre-kun," said Trowa walking into the kitchen. "What are you cooking?"

::giggles:: "What else koi? You know I'm the cook of the house." Quatre turned to look at his lover. "I'm cooking us five breakfast as usual."

Trowa nuzzled at Quatre's back. "As usual…"

"MAXWELL!!!" Wufei shouted. "GET THE HELL OUT OF THE BATHROOM!!" Wufei poundedon the bathroom door.

Trowa and Quatre looked at each other with sweat drops.

"Think we should get a bigger apartment, so there can be at least 2 bathrooms?" Quatre suggested.

"Why bother? They'll probably still argue." 

"But…" Trowa cut Quatre off by kissing him.

"MAXWELL!! YOU'VE BEEN IN THE BATHROOM FOR 30 MINUTES NOW! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THERE?" Wufei was clearly getting very annoyed. "Every morning you're in that doggone bathroom!"

Meanwhile in the bathroom…

Damn under eye make-up! Every morning I have to fight with it! The make-up just won't cooperate. Maybe that's why guys don't wear any kind of make-up, for it probably just cooperates with the girls only!

"Maxwell!!! IT'S BEEN 45 MINUTES NOW! BEING IN A BATHROOM THAT LONG IS INJUSTICE!!" Wufei shouted again.

Him and his "justice" shit. "HOLD UP!!" Duo shouted back.

Duo heard Wufei grumbling about justice and other unrecognizable stuff. 

…20 minutes later…

Duo finally came out. Satisfied with the eye-make up. The eye make-up container was deep in one of his pockets. 

Wufei loomed up in front of Duo. "Why? WHY? Do you take so long in the bathroom? What is your excuse Maxwell?"

Geez…I don't have time for this…

"I was masturbating in there. Is that a good excuse?" Duo asked with a cocky smile.

A huge nosebleed for Wufei.

Score one for me.

Duo started to walk off to the kitchen. Damn I'm tired. Gotta put on my daily act up!

"Hey Tro-man, Q-man!" Duo called as he entered the kitchen. "Sorry about the little excitement that was caused back there."

"Ohayoo Duo, it's ok," said both of them at the same time.

"Daijobu…ano…where's Heero you guys?" Duo looked around the kitchen, for he knew that Heero always woke up before he did.

"Went out for a walk, should be back soon," Trowa said that with his arms around Quatre.

"Hai…he should be back soon," agreed Quatre.

Suddenly the all 3 heard the front door slam, and in came Heero.

"Speak of the devil!" said Duo. "Are you psychic or something Heero? We were just talking about you."

"Hn…I'm hungry," said Heero after a 3 minute pause.

Hn…not to mention exhausted.

Everyone facefaulted as Wufei entered the kitchen with a not-so-happy look.

"Thank you for hogging the bathroom as you usually do Maxwell," Wufei said as he took his seat.

"Doitashimashite!" Duo said cheerfully.

Quatre served all of them breakfast and they sat there munching on their food and the whole table was silent. Even Duo was silent for once.

/Hm…this is strange. Duo is the type that doesn't usually spend in the bathroom a long time…but lately he's been spending more time in there than normal. Heero also is off too…he normally doesn't wake up early like he did today…but he's been doing that a lot. Wonder if something is going on./

//This is not right. Both Heero and Duo been walking differently and they have been trying to avoid us for awhile now. Not to mention the bathroom and the waking up waaay too early thing too. If they think that I haven't notice anything, then they are wrong. They are hiding something…//

[Something is up with Maxwell and Yuy. Maxwell is just being plain idiot staying and doing whatever he's doing in the bathroom. Yuy is just waking up too early. Duo says that he was masturbating, but I don't think that's it.]

Tired…damn tired. I'm going to give the medicine another try tonight and if it doesn't work I'm suing the doc.

Sleep…without sleep it its just interfering with my mission. I need my sleep. I can't complete a mission well without enough sleep. I'm going to give that medicine another chance. If it doesn't work, then the doc is…"Omae o Korosu".


End file.
